Mao
Mao(魔王''Maō) is an S-class Dark Mage for the guild Phoenix Rising and one of the four generals of the group within the guild called The Rising Order. He is by far the strongest of the four generals and the only one to really know King's actual appearance. He rules over the section assigned to him with absolute authority. Appearance 250px Personality Mao is a serious individual, who rarely talks. Even to his own allies. While Mao does control a large number of subordinates, they usually receive their orders from Mao's second in command, Marina Stryde. Unlike the rest of the generals, Mao doesn't take pleasure in his fights and even less in torture. Though he is intrigued in the fact that the rest of the generals enjoy it so. Because of the secrecy of Phoenix Rising, Mao tends to be inconspicuous wherever he travels and is quite good at it. In fact this allows him to travel around Earthland without any suspicion of his dark guild duties,Though he has ended many lives to keep his identity a secret. History Magic and Abilities '''Immense Strength, Speed and Endurance:' Despite the small frame of Mao, he is actually outrageously strong being able to lift objects several times his size and weight. His strength is capable of sending thick steel doors flying several meters with ease, not to mention his grip which is also incredibly strong, shattering the bones of his opponents with minimal effort. His speed is also another dangerous weapon in his arsenal as he can move so fast that most people won't see him coming. He moves around as though he teleports rather then running around. He can move so fast that he can create an afterimage of himself several times over, making it look like there is at least 15 Mao's running about. Mao's frame is quite deceiving as if he is really frail and could be taken down with a few hits, but unfortunately for his opponents that is not the case. Thanks to the magical aura that always seems to pour out, his defensive capabilities are boosted several times allowing Mao for a better chance coming out unscathed when being barraged with attacks. Hitting him bear handed would feel like hitting a steel door. Like previously stated, Mao seems to always have his excess magic pouring out taking the form of magical aura. While most people will not notice, unless trained, Mao's Magical Aura provides a boost to all of his physical abilities. Reapers Step: 'Mao, using small vibrations throughout his body, causes afterimages to appear close behind him. He does this while circling his opponent slowly, confusing them. This ability ultimately looks like a circle of Mao's walking around his opponent(s). While all the Mao's are circling his foes it is near impossible to tell which is the real Mao, unless severely trained. Sound won't be much help since Mao's steps become distorted and not easily pin pointed. During this ability, Mao causes his presence or his magical aura to become masked by all the afterimages even fooling those with sensing abilities. '''Floating: '''Thanks to the excess magic, that seems to always pour out from Mao, he has the ability to float a few inches above the ground. Allowing Mao to basically glide about without the need to walk or run. This ability looks effortless, though it does cost some magic to for continuous use. Mao still likes to do this during battle as he tends to attack from afar almost all the time, it's when his feet touch the ground, when Mao decides to get serious. * '''Monstrous Magical Aura: '''A magical aura is the exertion of magic, outside of the body not included in spells and is usually a means of intimidation. Usually those with tremendous magical aura can release a pressure that is capable of immobilizing certain opponents, unless they are of equal power, enabling them to withstand the pressure emitted from the Magical Aura. This essentially is a spike of magical power in an instant, that can be seen as a massive shroud of aura surrounding Mao. His Monstrous Aura takes the form of a purple-ish flame that is exerted from Mao's whole body into quite a large radius. This aura that Mao can exert, when he wishes, is capable of emitting a powerful pressure into a large area, that usually leaves his opponent's stagnant, unless they are of equal power, which in that case are fully capable of withstanding said pressure and remain mobile. There are different stages of Magical Aura, that differ from mage to mage that helps to show just how powerful a mage is, but in Mao's case, he rarely shows his as it usually tends to be pouring out at all times, though in a passive manner, unless agitated or angered, then he will not hesitate to envelop his enemies in fear via demonstrating his full power. 'Fire Devil Slayer Magic Fire Devil Slayer Magic (''火悪魔スレイヤーマジック Hi akuma sureiyāmajikku) is an extremely powerful magic that In order to learn Devil Slayer Magic, one must obtain one of the books of Zeref, which then allows the book to transfer the Magic Barrier Particles unto the user, thus changing their Magical origin with that of the books Magic Barrier Particles and changing it into the respective element.This of course means that Dragon Slayers or Gods Slayers trying to eat his flames would be extremely harmful thanks to the books Magical Barrier Particles. This type of magic which in this case being that of the the fire element allows the user complete control over the element fire, from creating to manipulating, as well as absorbing. Fire Devil Slayer Magic is one, if not the strongest of all fire based magics. The user of this magic is immune to almost all fire based spells or natural occurrences. The flames being so strong almost nothing is capable of putting it out,unless cancelled out by other spells.The user of this magic is also granted the ability to use almost all of the sub-magics of fire like Fire-Make or using Heat as a source of magic like super heating an area, creating shields made of condensed heat or more uniquely, creating an area that is devoid of any heat, thus forming ice in it's place. Almost no harsh weather will affect the user thanks to the inner flames, being able to walk through deserts,snowy mountains,ice caverns and the like with no trouble. In the case of Mao, his flames have become blue in color, but his more devastating attacks change to a dark red. He can Freely manipulate his flames or the flames of others with simple hand gestures. Even some of the strongest flames bending to his will. Thanks to his power of Pyrokinesis, though it will not work against those that have completely mastered their flames. He is capable of exerting his flames from all over his body in an instant, which helps him block most incoming attacks should they try to attack from all sides. Like all the other slayers, Mao is capable of absorbing any flames through the mouth, Even those of God and Dragon Slayers ,thus replenishing his magic, healing his wounds gradually and giving him back some stamina. Mao is also able to turn his whole body to that of flames, which allows him to evade attacks, engulf opponents in his flames, or even get through certain obstacles by passing through as tiny fire particles like if he were a mist. One of the most devastating aspects of Mao's magic is being able to control a persons heat, giving him the ability to instantly burn a target or targets. though he dislikes this, as he feels more satisfaction beating an opponent slowly. * '''Fire Devil's Rage('火の悪魔の怒りHi no akuma no ikari'):' This is the staple of all Devil Slayers Magic. Mao gathers his magic into his mouth and then proceeds to fire a powerful stream of his Fire Devil Slayer Magic. Mao has evolved this spell and has created several variations of this spell. While he has the regular form he can also change this spell to shoot out three large fireballs instead of a stream. The Fire Balls fly out in three directions. One going forward, while the other two fly next to the first one, slowly flying apart as they travel. This covering a large area when needed. The Fire Balls will explode on contact, engulfing anything they touch in Mao's flames. The other form this spell takes is when Mao gathers his Magic in his mouth, but instead of releasing said magic, Mao bites down causing his magic to burst and engulf Mao, though it does so in a peculiar way. His magic completely covers Mao, taking the form of a demon. Mao's flames shape around Mao, but with large horns, wings and a tail. During this mode Mao's physical abilities increase two fold, giving Mao an overwhelming advantage. Mao can use this spell yet again when in this mode, increasing his power five fold, though it is his limit activating this spell any further will do nothing, but increase the duration of this altered spell. In this altered state, most of Mao's spell can activate faster. * Fire Devil's Wings(火の悪魔の翼Hi no akuma no tsubasa'):' This spell grants Mao the ability to create massive wings of fire to appear on Mao's back. The large flaming wings can do numerous things like granting Mao flight, giving him a formidable shield or fire attacks of their own. The flaming wings can release three large fireballs at once, when Mao flaps them. These Three fireballs gravitate around each other spinning at incredible speeds causing large pillars of fire to erupt upward wherever they land. The fire wings can also release, feather like projectiles either shooting them at high speeds burning anything in their path or Mao can fly high above and cause the feathers to float down all around his foe(s). When used in this matter, the feathers cause large explosions whenever making contact with anything, with the exception of Mao and his Imp's. Mao can also point his wings upward, causing a large magic circle to appear, that shortly after begins to release numerous rays of concentrated fire. These rays will engulf anything they touch with Mao's powerful fire as well as cause explosions anywhere they touch. These rays shoot everywhere covering Mao from all sides, making the safest place Mao's location, though that just gives Mao a better chance to attack with other spells against those that try to get close. The wings are incredibly hard to destroy as they are not just extremely durable, but they regenerate almost instantly, unless completely destroyed in one shot. * Fire Orb(火炉Hi-ro'):' Mao creates an orb of fire that will burst on impact. He usually combines this with his melee attacks as he sets up traps while fighting. Anyone hit with the orb will not only get slightly burned ,but the burst will feel like being hit by multiple punches. he also uses this spell to block magical attacks as the fire orb will implode instead of explode when coming in contact with any magical attack causing said attack to be absorbed into its implosion and disappearing. Mao is also able to create multiple orbs to circle around his target, then proceed to let out a concentrated beam of fire with devastating results being able to cut through steel cleanly. * Prism(プリズムPurizumu'): '''Creates a large fire sphere around the intended target. The sphere is made up of fire magic circles that shoot out many fireballs towards the target trapped inside. After its initial attack is done and all the fireballs have been released, then the sphere constricts to the size of the target and then proceeds to explode and cause massive damage leaving a large crater in its wake and causing serious damage to the one trapped inside. * '''Puncture('穿刺Senshi'): '''Mao draws a line of fire in the air using his index and middle finger. From this drawn line, thousands of piercing fire needles come forth. The power of these needles can topple a large building leaving nothing but ash since the intensity of the flames are so great. This spell isn't necessarily a single use, as Mao can draw multiple lines in sequence to fire as many needles as he wishes, which he has done to take down whole guilds before. * '''Devil's Gate('悪魔の門Akuma no mon'): '''This spell starts out by Mao pointing his palm in the direction he wants the spell to appear. once he has chosen, a large blue magic circle forms and from it rise two massive fire hands that clap together, slamming anything that is between the hands incredibly hard. Not only crushing his opponents but burning them too. This spells take only seconds to form and are rather useful for many purposes. This spell can also take another form, for which two magic circles appear. When Mao claps his hands, one hand from each magic circle come forth slamming into each other with great force causing a shockwave of Mao's flames burning anyone close by. ** '''Head('頭Atama'): '''This is another form of Devil's Gate. If after choosing his target, Mao quickly jolts his hand that he is aiming with upward, then a large flaming skull will rise from the circle instead of two massive hands. This Skull serves as a great blunt force attack as it bashes into the targets capable of sending people flying through the air while also burning them slightly. This spell also has great possibilities as a shield, causing the skull to block incoming attacks. *** '''Devil's Dominion('悪魔の君主Akuma no kunshu'): '''This spell involves the use of the large flaming skull. Mao stands atop of the skull and continuously pours his magic into it. While he does, the large flaming skull can fire a continuous barrage of fire balls in every direction. The skull being able to spin around a whole 360 with no problem can fire these fire balls to cover the whole area, these fire balls exploding on contact. The flaming skull can also shoot beams of fire from its eyes that also explode on contact. He can also shoot a prolonged beam that shoots from left to right causing an eruption of fire, wherever the beam traveled. Another form and the true Devil's Dominion is when the flaming skull releases 13 fireballs from it's mouth, though they look peculiar when released as they first appear as large balls of fire with horns, wings and tails rolling about on the ground. When all Thirteen have been released, the large fireballs, take the shape of Imps or little devils holding tiny tridents. These flaming creatures aren't inherently fast, but they are very strong, capable of braking large boulders with ease. They can take flight and attack from the sky or roll around on the ground at high speeds in fireball form. They can use their sharp tiny tridents to pierce through the foe at close range or even throwing them incredibly fast from far away. The Imps can create their flaming tridents anytime should they throw them or they simply break. These Imps also have another purpose, which is creating a field of Mao's Fire, which is caused by the powerful fire surrounding them at all times. Where ever they step, they tend to leave flames lingering about, ultimately resulting in a prison of fire for the foes unlucky enough to face them. These flames being of the Fire Devil variety are not easily put out, even by other spells, unless using nullification or dispelling magic. ** '''Bite('一口Hitokuchi'): '''This is another form of Devil's Gate that works by Mao clenching his hands after choosing his target, thus making a large flaming skull come out from the magic circle, but with it's mouth open and then proceeding to close shut, when the target is in position basically biting his target crushing them with massive force while trapping them and burning them. ** '''Stomp('ストンプSutonpu'): '''This is another form of Devil's Gate that works by Mao quickly swiping down with the hand he is aiming with. This causes a fiery skeleton foot to come forth from the magic circle, that is usually formed above his opponents. This crushing his opponents with great force, shattering the ground and the bones of those that don't have proper defense or endurance. '''Advanced Spells:' * Fallen Angel(堕天使Daten-shi'): '''Mao creates numerous Magic Circles in the sky that release concentrated beams of fire to rain down on his opponents. The area this spell covers is quite large and is capable of destroying a whole city, should he wish to. Nothing but large craters would be left in the aftermath, as everything in the beams path is almost always incinerated not even leaving ash. * '''Fire Devil's Macrocosm('火の悪魔大コスコHi no akuma dai kosuko'):' This spell starts by Mao taking a low stance and gathering his magic in front of him placing his palms close to each other. Large quantities of his Fire Devil Magic and the ambient Eternano gather. This spell causes the amassed Magic to rip the very ground, as well as cause the wind to become incredibly violent. During the time he gathers his magic, a large powerful dark red aura encases Mao protecting him from attacks. While this may take a little longer than his other spells, it is well worth it. The amassed magic takes the form of a condensed fire orb, that when released it will create a powerful explosion incinerating anything in its path. Leaving a massive crater surrounded by violent flames. The heat generated from the explosion feels much like being trapped in the core of an active volcano. * Fire Devil's Mercy(火の悪魔の慈悲Hi no akuma no jihi'): '''This spell is a Shockwave that uses his flames as well as the ambient heat. This spell requires great control and concentration. When the Shockwave is released, the heat is so strong anything the shockwave touches gets incinerated. The land is nothing but scorched earth, leaving nothing alive in it's wake. Since this spell requires an insanely amount of Magic and time, Mao will only use this spell as a last resort. The Shockwave doesn't travel very far, but anything caught in the blast is for sure incinerated. Even the strongest of shields will shatter. This is by far the strongest and hottest of his spells capable of incinerating Diamond. 'Hell Gate' This type of magic allows the user to summon colossal beings of great power and intelligence. These giant creatures come from a world separate from Earthland though they are capable of speaking the same language. Their world known as, '''El Unico (ユニコ 'The Only). '''All creatures summoned have a great affinity for the element of fire, though it is not the only magic they possess. While they are normally colossal beings, they are able reduce their size to that of an average human. The only way to summon these beings is through a contract with one of these ferocious monsters. The contracts are formed only after the user has read the respective creatures tome, which is a magical book containing the magic of the summoning. The unique thing about this is the fact the tomes choose their masters. They will only open up to those thought to be worthy to hold their power. This does not mean the user is automatically super strong as each summoning has their own ideals or measure of strength they use to determine the users worth. Should someone not worthy, pry the tomes open by other means. The book will not activate, but rather it will begin to catch on fire, burning, until it becomes ash. This does not mean the book is lost however, as the book will be re-created elsewhere, waiting for the right master. Each summoning has their own set of creatures under their dominion that are summoned when the creatures wishes it, with no expense to the user. The summonings cannot stay in Earthland for more than a day as they need to return to their own world to regain their magic. Should one of these beasts be defeated, they are automatically teleported to their own world to regain their strength, but the user will not be able to summon them for a whole twenty-four hours. It should also be stated that there are fifteen creatures in existance, which was only found out after one of the summonings had pointed it out.some of these beasts require sacrifices or tributes every time they are summoned, even after making the contract. Their power relies on the offering as they will not use their full power unless offered something of worthy value. For the other summonings, their abilities to release their full power depend on the bond between master and summoning. The stronger the bond, the more power the summoning is allotted to use. '''Adramalech [[Rainbow Fire|'Rainbow Fire']] Rainbow Fire (七色の炎 Reinbō Faia) is a type of Caster Magic and a variant of Fire Magic. This kind of magic allows Mao to create flames of different colors, each with a unique trait like green magic is healing while violet magic is poison. Mao has numerous types of flames that not only help him in battle but in other miscellaneous things. One such as unique flame to Mao that is colored pink. This flame having the properties of rubber without the breaking point as it is capable of stretching the size of a width of a whole city. Green Fire(グリーンファイアーGurīnfaiā'):' This type of magic allows Mao to transfer his magic into this green flame and transfer it to another person for healing purposes. Or it was that way before,but now thanks to the magic barrier particles in his body this type of magic would act as a poison to regular mages, that begins to slowly shut down motor functions keeping one incapable of moving. Pink Fire(ピンクの火Pinku no hi'):' This type of fire is unique as it doesn't harm anyone directly, but in fact this type of fire is like a glue that sticks to anything Mao wishes. This type of fire has a vast variety of ways to be used from trapping people, to holding himself in place.Mao is able to transform these pink flames into solid substances like whips or nets for multiple purposes. [[Shockwave Magic|'Shockwave Magic']] Shockwave Magic (衝撃波魔法 Shōgekiha Mahō) is a powerful Caster Type of magic that lets Mao create shockwaves of varying magnitudes and Sizes that highly depend on Mao's Magical power, which is exceedingly high. He could create these shockwaves to blow opponents aways, slam them into the ground or other objects, deflect spells or stop them and he has been also shown to use these as boosts for his physical abilities. He could create ones that are the size of his palm, which can be created instantly or he could create large ones that do take longer to create,but are still incredibly fast. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']] Telekinesis is a Caster Magic that enables Mao to move objects and substances with his mind by manipulating the Eternano within his body as well as the ambient Eternano. His abilities allow Mao to move people,weapons, earth and everyday things found all over. This being a magic of the mind, it does not require any movement of the body, though manipulating objects by aiming at them with a hand or finger does help to increase Mao's concentration greatly for a greater control and hold of his targets. His magic is often mistaken for elemental magic as he is able to manipulate such things as liquids, or the air itself. He can create such subtle, but powerful movements of said elements that is has become one of his main weapons when fighting. He has even developed a thin aura of Telekinetic power that envelopes his whole body, that works in deflecting objects that come in contact with said Telekinetic field as well as increase his already impressive strength further. This proving to be yet another powerful defense his foes must face before dealing any real damage. Equipment Depravity And Insanity: These are the two gold skulls Mao carries on his hips at all times. Each Skull is attached to chains that are attached to Mao's belt. These being magical chains that can increase in length by being infuse with Mao's Eternano. These chains move about chasing Mao's foes, through the use of his Telekinesis Magic, which enables him to control his skulls in various ways.